narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzushiogakure
Uzushiogakure (渦潮隠れの里, Uzushiogakure no Sato; English TV "Hidden Eddy Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Whirling Tides") is the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools. Its ninja were renowned for their fūinjutsu to the point that it led to its destruction. Those who survived the village's destruction scattered across the globe to seek refuge; sprouting its genetics throughout the world. It was until a grand scheme to return the Land of the Whirlpools back on the map, is when Uzushiogakure returned as an active shinobi village. Completely re-designed, the shinobi village now houses its returning ancestral bloodlines. It holds neutral diplomacy with all great nations, acting isolated during times of war; mostly as to prevent another downfall. Background The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity" (長寿の里, Chōju no Sato). In terms of appearance, the village seemed to have been composed of several high-rise buildings. A wide river seemingly ran through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills. Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being distant blood relatives. Because of this, all flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both villages. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that the Konoha shinobi wear underneath the flak jackets. Having been restored to its natural beauties, much of the village layout holds similar blue-print designs towards the villages original structures. There seems to have been placed a grand statue carved out of marble in the center of the village, resembling; Keitō Uzumaki for his notorious plan of restoring the village. Actively growing the village accepts its family from all over the world, acting as the restored home for its descendant clans. The Shinobi The residence of Uzushiogakure were unique in their own. All of them have shown signs of great longevity, growing up to be the oldest and wisest ninjas in the realm. Due to their talent of being able to preform fearsome sealing techniques, grants that the people of Uzushiogakure have a more advanced knowledge when it comes to such encryption and prowess. Knowledge is key and the residence have seem to take high consideration with literature; having grand libraries. The village also seems to host the small percent of nin that are called 'gingers' usually mocked for having red hair and pale/freckly skin. This is due to the strict bloodlines that run throughout the village; making the entire village a family in its own. Uzumaki Hierarchy In order to dictate and run the village, to accommodate for a peaceful living; certain figures within the village help maintain such order. Although there is a village leader, akin to Kage's of the main village, there is still a council in order for a mutual agreement on what decisions are to be made. Usually consisting of elders they dictate what is best for the village and its people. usually making decisions, voiced by the people. * Village Leader: Uzumaki, Athos . * Prophet:Keito UzumakiUzumaki, Keitō. * Head of High Council: Uzumaki, Athos. * High Council: Athos, 花(Hana), Keitō, Kaede, Omeno * Village Adviser: 花(Hana). * Head of Army: Omeno Uzumaki * Academy Head: Rei Takeda * Head of the Medical Division: 花(Hana). * Head of Public Council: Uzumaki, Kaede. * Council Members: None. * Manji Commander: Honō Uzumaki Demon Force ' Death Knights' (Shinokishi, 死の騎士) are an elite organization, operating as guardians of Uzushiogakure. They are under the control of Keitō Uzumaki and serve him only, granting them holy powers vested by the Shinigami. They are a private sector of Uzushio's army and carry out their actions in secrecy. The members that make up the group; hold strong bloodties with the Uzumaki and Senju clans. They are used as a last resort tactic, to get a necessary task done; for the greater good of the people. They are branded with a specific curse seal; restricting them from revealing any crucial intel to those whom are not apart of the group. In addition each member of the group have invested a sense of brotherhood with one another, creating one essential unit. They are trained and expertly capable of silent assassinations as well as the general knowledge to keep their actions discrete and not cause attention. Usually attacking in groups the members have devised specialized combination attacks to eradicate forces quickly and effectively, They wear intricate face masks resembling demons; each mask is unique and aimed to protect the guardians identity. Garbed in a specific cloak the nin are given resilient Koton enhanced armor. The soldiers are granted a versatile shield crafted of Mokuton properties as well as a durable scythe; being its trademark tools. The group is taught high level techniques in regards to properly protect the village; being the select few to know the fundamentals behind Uzushiogakure's grand scale barrier and sealing defenses. Manji ANBU Manji is a specially trained unit inside of Uzushiogakure that answer only to the Village Leader. Though not much is known about this secret organization, their masks resemble that of normal anbu, though completely black in color. The marks on their masks are usually a pale white, contrasting against the black canvas that is the rest of the mask. Each one of these members are marked with a special Fuinjutsu, one that ensures the loyalty of the members completely. This doesn't mean that one can never leave but it does stop one from betraying the organization. NOTE: Even though the Manji Commander's name is on the OOC list, the knowledge that Manji even exists is known to only a few, let alone the knowledge of who leads them. Do NOT try and metagame this information, thank you. Clans *Uzumaki Clan *Uzuhashi Clan Notable Locations * Uzushiogakure Grand Library Villages Defenses Natural and Artificial Whirlpools Being named the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, or Village Hidden by Whirlpools, it's known that the village uses its tourist attraction as its first defense. There are several whirlpools surrounding Uzushiogakure that are artificially made by the Uzumaki clan, used to prevent any ships from reaching the island unless they follow the main route, which are only known by certified ship captains and a few of the villagers. This defense could either prevent huge enemy ships from reaching the Island or slow them down enough for the village to be warned and have enough time to gather the shinobis and evacuate the civilians to the emergency shelter. Monster in the Sea In case any enemy decides on a full frontal assault where all the ships are following the safe path to Uzushiogakure, the next line of defense would be one of Uzushiogakure's clan guardian(or so named by the First Uzumaki Leader), Charybdis. Hidden Arrows Due to its already steep mountainous terrain, to reach any of the villages entrances one must scale the mountain. In order to protect themselves carefully positioned giant crossbows have been set up around the entire village. With easy loading these crossbows can spew forth arrows within in a heartbeat. Dependent on the situation the arrows can be altered in the form of flamming arrow tips or compromised with certain sealing properties once, piercing a target. The crossbows are manned and fully encompass the village. It is upon one of the first physically offensive defense structures implemented. The arrows themselves span over 6 feet tall, meaning being pierced by one is not a minor injury. Explosive Zones If an invader is to get past the flailing arrows, and climb further up Uzushiogakure's steep slopes, certain risk of falling captive to the village ensues. The village's blue prints incorporated this very defense strategy to really throw off invaders (inevitably holding some part in causing the downfall of the previous village). Through its entire perimeter a false sense of hope is given to invaders; arriving on all around flat surface of land. The villagers of Uzushiogakure, know specifically of said zone; always being reminded to never enter said area. This second layer to their physical defense is comprised of a conjunction of Barrier and Sealing abilities. Being able to differ between friend or foe the barrier portion is able to detect the chakra signature of a person; to further detail whether said nin is hostile. If they are indeed hostile, their presence triggers the sealing formula, composed throughout the entire zone. The land was created flat, so that when destroyed it will no longer provide an easier access to climb the mountain. Rigged with an explosive sealing formula, any area a hostile force lies in will immediately blow up; like a mine. The destruction force does not harm the initial structure of the village; since the earth destroyed is its outermost layer. Intended on blasting its foes and destroying any possible paths they could have taken all together. This is used as an offensive and defensive measure to keep invaders off their property. Emergency Shelter The last defense, or so known by the villagers, is the Emergency Shelter which was once the clan base for one of the clan's in Uzushiogakure. It's found underground and well hidden from the enemies. There are several tunnels all around the island that brings the villagers there in case of being attacked. Made from the bloodlines that Uzushiogakure has, it is said to be able to block even a Beast Ball of a Biju. Category:Villages